The Organization XIII Files
by SilverMoogleChan
Summary: 13 files of Organization XIII one shots. [File 1: Axel and Demyx have been sneaking in rum to the Castle That Never Was for a while, but what happens when their delivery falls into the wrong hands? OOC Crackpairings! VexenAxel DemyxSaix] Lemon warning


**Warnings:  
**non-con  
**OOC OOC OOC OOC!!! And I'll say again!! OOC!! (THAT MEAN OUT OF CHARACTER!!)**  
Unlikely Pairings (ex Xemnas/ Marluxia)  
crude humor  
**LEMON ALERTS!!! LEMON ALERTS!!!**  
crude language

**SilverMoogleChan does not own Organization XIII, Kingdom Hearts, Squeenix, or Disney because if she did, then a whole section of Disney World within Japan would be dedicated to Organization XIII**

* * *

**(Forward: This is the edited version. However it's not so much edited as it is I warn you when the parts of the lemon is coming up. Those whom don't and shouldn't read it can skip over to where I have the 'safe place' marked. Even with the edited version, this should be pretty save and you'll still get what is going on. Enjoy the fic (crosses fingers)) **

✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺

"What is this alien potion?"  
"It smells funny..."  
"I probably should run some tests upon it first before we use it on anyone."  
"Uh, dudes... it's fucking rum."

The three Higher ranks looked towards the handicapped Nobody with raised eyebrows, causing Xigbar to sigh in distress. "Xemy, Saix, Vexen... it's RUM!"

"What is this Rum?" Vexen pondered, picking up a bottle from the large cart that Luxord had brung into the castle before wobbling away to his room.

"Okay, for you nerds. It's an _alcoholic beverage_. A _drink_ that you _enjoy_ for _simple pleasure_." Number II repeated, Vexen taking another sniff at the reddish brown substance within the bottle. He gagged in dismay, the smell potent and foul. "Why in goodness name would ANYONE want to drink this stuff?"

"Heh." Xigbar scoffed before swiping another bottle from the cart, popping the cork and downing half. "To get fucking wasted! See ya later, dudes." He cackled before taking another swing, walking down the blustering white hallways of the Castle That Never Was.

" 'Wasted?' Such vulgar language." Xemnas replied, Saix nodding in agreement. However, Vexen was becoming more and more interested in this drink before smirking secretively in putting the cork back in the bottle he held.

"I'm... going to run tests upon the alcoholic content of this beverage. Good day to you, Superior. Number VII." The scientist bowed humbly before turning on a heel and leaving Xemnas' quarters.

"Why do I get the feeling he's not going to run tests?" The berserker mused, Xemnas sighing heavily as he closed the cart full of rum, picking it up strongly. "Come and accompany me to the cellar. We'll get some 'proper' drinks there and store this tasteless pirate food away."

The Seventh nodded and followed fatefully, stepping in line behind his Superior. What Xemnas hadn't noticed, however, was that the sneaky VII had taken a bottle of said 'pirate food' to taste on his own time. _Surely a drink is a drink... and I grow tired of the Superior's red wine_. The man thought to himself, smirking into the back of the said Nobody's head, melting back into his calmer demeanor once they reached the portal to the cellar.

When all in the white hallway seemed clear, two voices came in clear...

"Whoa... see, there's our cart, Demyx. Luxord hit the jackpot, but that dumb ass dropped our cart off at the wrong room. Xemnas' room."

"He was probably too drunk to know which room was which. I told you guys we should use regular numbers instead of outdated slashes, 'v's, and 'x's." Chirped a chuckling voice, followed by an 'ow'.

Axel walked from behind the corner, hands on his hips. "Well, we can't just let them store away our rum; it's already an excellent year and anymore sitting will give way to the taste." He pouted, arms folded. Demyx rubbed his bumped head, also walking out of the corner they'd been hiding behind. "And how are we suppose to get to the cellar? Only the Original Six can use a Darkness Portal to get to the cellar..."

The red-head thought about this for a moment, tapping his chin before smirking, snapping his fingers.

"Ya see the look on Vexen's face before he left to go to the basement?"  
"Yeeeah?" Demyx replied, raising an eyebrow as if saying 'get to the point'.  
"Arg! You dumb ass! He's gonna get drunk off that stuff! All we gotta do is persuade him into using his rank to get us out cart of rum."  
"Vexen would never be bargained with, Axel. Even I know that." Demyx pouted, blowing out frustrated air.

"A sober Vexen wouldn't... but what about a drunk one?"

The water-wielder thought about this for a moment before smirking. "So who's gonna be the bait?"

"Last time Luxord dropped off our cart of rum at the wrong place, you ended up having a threesome with a drunk Xigbar and Xaldin." Axel declared, Demyx blushes wildly in embarrassment. "Not that I enjoyed it or anything." He murmured, mouth poked out. "Riiight. And I'll believe that when Kingdom Hearts freezes over. I think _I'll_ be the one to negociate on the return on our rum. You just stay near the portal out of sight... just in case Xemnas and Saix accidentally leave the portal open and you could go in and save me a hella lot of trouble."

"Alright 'sir'.' Demyx mocked, stomping away as his cheek still flared. This wasn't the last time they had to sneak their special cart of rum from the elder Organization members, but this rum was worth sneaking and sliding for. This rum from Port Royal was not just any rum. Axel, after striking a... secret deal with Luxord, managed to get the blonde to transport aphrodisiac-tainted rum into The Castle That Never Was. In return, gambler wouldn't get part of the cart's spoils before their were delivered.

The drunkard Luxord would then transport the cart into Axel's or Demyx's room where they would use it to drink and be merry themselves... but lately, Luxord had been dropping off their secret packages too close to the Original Six, causing complications that needed... special attention. The Original Six, which knew nothing of aphrodisiacs, were sensitive to their effects and thus, didn't know of what they were drinking.

Tis why Demyx ended up a Demyx Sandwich.

As the blonde left the hallway, Axel disappeared through a void of darkness, transporting himself within the castle's basement. The place wasn't TOO cliched, but was what one would expect of an 'underground' laboratory. Typical stone walls with artificial lighting upon them that flickered. Ooooooo scary... _Time to think of remodeling, Xemnas _Axel smirked, before his nose curled, smelling his precious alcohol after just a few feet of travel. _Seems Vexen's already started his 'test' _he mused before taking a few more steps forward, knowing it took a while to get to the actual laboratory.

"What the hell...?" As the smell of alcohol became more and more potent, Axel's path way was blocked by a wall of ice, most likely put there by Vexen. But, being the fire-wielder that he was, Axel merely shrugged it off, using his power to melt the wall. Placing fiery hands upon the ice, it dripped down to puddles in 30 seconds flat, allowing Axel to keep on in his little journey... but the further down into the basement he went, the more ice sheets he had to defrost, as well as several ice columns.

"W-w-w-w-why is it so damnably hot?" cursed a familiar voice around the corner.

Axel stopped in his tracks, ceasing to melt anymore ice. He did have the suspicion that the chilly academic was behind all the ice, but why would Vexen be shielding himself so intently? Surly it couldn't just be from the fact he didn't want anyone to see him drunk.

Spying on the man, Axel gasped softly as Vexen sat down upon one of the many laboratory chairs. The first thing noticeable was the elder Nobody's trademark black hooded coat... was completely unzipped, giving way to show his skin tight shirt, pants and boots underneath. The man was fanning himself frantically, his blonde's hair sticking to his face that was in a heavy sweat. His legs were rudely open and an impressive bulge was present between his legs. And, to top it all off, his body was squirming within the leather seat, as if trying to control some type of urge that not even Vexen was familiar with apparently. The sight caused Axel to lick his lips in heightened interest, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

_Vexen's not drunk... he's aroused..._

"Curses that vile substance... I can't seemed to bring my body temperature down... and this unsightly erections is embarrassing. And I dare not masturbate. That's completely beyond my intellect. If I had known that drunk would do this to me, I would have never consumed even a teaspoon." He frowned, talking to himself as if no one was around with his grammar suffering slightly.

Axel took another look towards the suffering Nobody. Vexen never looked so good, especially taking account his age before he became a nobody. Mid 30s right? And still looked this sexy when aroused? It couldn't have worked out better for Axel.

_Well, if he doesn't want to masturbate... I'm sure ol' Axel could do him the favor... IF he does one for me._ "Well well well... seems Vexy's got a little sexual frustration that needs taking care of." he chortled, coming into view.

Immediately, the Chilly Academic closed his legs, sitting up straight in the laboratory chair and brung up a shield of ice around himself, his light green eye narrowing through the sheet, bearing holes into number VIII.

"What the devil do you want? You... down here for a while to come to that vulgar conclusion."  
"Yes, infact, I was." Axel smirked, walking over to the shielded man, knowing he could melt the ice at anytime.  
"So what is it that you desire... and I mean that in the cleanest way possible."  
"Unfortunately, I'm taking that as subliminal messaging, Vexy."  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"But I would, but only because I KNOW you want it so bad."  
"Silence! I do NOT wish for sexual desire."

"Alright..." Axel trailed off, flashing pearly whites that he knew Vexen could see past the shield. "But how on EARTH are you going to get rid of that unsightly brick, Vexen-san?"

The man growled softly, looking away as a soft blush irritated his cheeks. Axel's smirk widened, continuing on.

"I'll just so happen to be kind enough to help you, but if you don't want my help, I'll simply leave ya to bake underneath your own aroused body."Axel threatened, taking a few casual steps away from the ice sheet...

"Wait." Came a sharp bark, the red-head hiding a victorious grin.

Turning himself around he noticed the ice shield melting bit by bit until Number IV revealed himself, opening his legs back up slowly as he looked towards Axel, as if saying 'I didn't give you permission yet'. The power struggle was still about.

"I know damn well you're not doing this out of petty charity. What's in it for you?"

"Damn, you're smart." Axel joked, hands on his hips, causing the elder Nobody to snarl. "What I want from you... is the power of your rank. Not forever, but just for five minutes. Ten minutes tops."

"And why would you be needing the power of my rank?"  
"Now now, I can't give away everything, now can I?"  
"Then why would I let you pleasure me?"

"Because you'll continue to be miserable if you don't?" He smirked, continuing to play the power game with Vexen. _He doesn't need to know that the rum he drank was an aphrodisiac... I'll keep that information to myself._

After a few minutes of the classical awkward silence, Vexen's hand grasped the arm rest of his seat before looking up at Axel pleadingly, the elder man giving up power physically... and emotionally. "Do as you will..." He whispered, his eyes shimmering with need as his body relaxed dramatically, allowing his being to be overtaken by the pleasurable affects of the aphrodisiac and alcohol.

Axel snickered under his breath, hovering over the man and immediately lowering his lips about his neck, causing Vexen to gasp. The Fiery of Flame's lips were as hot as burning coals against his tender skin... but felt as deliciously kinky. Like candle wax drops. "B-but don't think I'm letting you do this because I will enjoy it." Number IV revolted before moaning softly, the red-head hands traveling up and down his trembling chest. "Yeah yeah... I'll remember that... when I hear you pleading my name..." Axel purred softly within the man's ear, Vexen's eyes fluttering into the back of his head.

"Damn it, you're just making me hotter!" Vexen hissed in frustration, summoning several more ice columns around the chair, trying to cool himself down. The fire-wielder paid no mind to the curses however, knowing such feelings of heat were only from the aphrodisiac affects. Groaning against the man's skin that he kissed lightly about the neck, his hands reached his shoulders, pulling him closer. Vexen almost immediately responded to this, his arms coming out of his coat, leaving him sleeveless and feeling a little bit cooler. And those arms immediately wrapped around Axel's shoulder, his hands grasping his face.

"Axel, stop teasing me and take what you want!" He snarled aggressively, pushing the man's lips over his own. Axel smirked devilishly, finding himself moaning back towards him. "Fuck Vexen... we should have screwed sooner." He smirked, leaning back down towards the devouring kiss, Number IV's arms dangling over Axel's shoulders as their bodies closed in on each other, Vexen's chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Oh gods... take it off... take it all off..." Vexen slurred between bouts of sloppy lip locks, grasping the man. Axel, licking his lips from the taste of alcohol gratefully ablated to such wishes, pulling from the man's iron grip and pulling his sweat soaked shirt. It was then Axel could take in Vexen's true beauty.

The man rubbed upon his chest vigorously, his head tilted back and his mouth parted, letting out soft pleading pants. His hair fell down upon said chest, sticking to it sexily. And his whole body quivered and squirmed for more touch. Such was the special rum's effect.

* * *

LEMON ALERT!!!!!!!!!! SKIP OVER IF YOU WANT TO LIVE:3

* * *

Axel took his gloved hands and examined each hollow and ridge about him, finding the blonde's upper body to be heavy in that special thing called sex appeal. "Nnnnn you sure you're not sexually active... cause I know Lexaeus would love to tap you with this body." Axel whispered, his hot breath blowing over Vexen's perked nipples, causing his body jerking away violently. "O-oh damn you Axel!" He frowned, dark blush fluttering about his cheek once more. 

An inpatient hand rushed over his chest, pinching upon the teased nipple, giving him self pleasure. "Ah ah ah... you said you wouldn't _DARE_ touch yourself, wasn't that right, Vexy?" The red head snickered, capturing the naughty hand instantly.

Vexen cried in mid pant, his eyes shimmering with lust into mischievous emeralds. "Oh please Axel... why torment me so when I'm mold in your hands?" he whispered breathlessly. Axel dropped the relaxing hand down, cackling. "It's not me..." He declared innocently, Vexen pouting in the red-head poor attempt at pureness... especially as he dropped to his knee in front of him, parting his legs further.

"Put your legs on the arm rests." Axel demanded, causing Vexen's ego to flare once more.

"I'm not THAT fexibl–"

"I **said**, put your fucking legs on the arm rests."

Growling softly, Vexen did as he was told, surrendering more of his powerful position to the fire-wielder. Hissing softly as his pants pressed against his crotch, he threw his legs over the chair's arm rests, giving Axel the full view... and causing Vexen to shiver with embarrassment.

"Curses, must you stare?!" Vexen hissed, biting his lip as he struggled to keep his legs open so far.

Axel 'helped', grasping the man's thighs and further pushing them apart, smirking towards the pulsing flesh just begging to be released.

"Oh course I gotta stare... just to make you uncomfortable." He half joked, his lip coming closer to his lap, causing Vexen to whimper in anticipation, moaning softly as Axel's heated tongue started to lap at him through the fabric. "Aaaah! Oh the sensations... so enjoyable!" The Academic groaned, his nails clawing at the seat of the chair.

Axel bathed in Vexen's pleasurable torture, careful not to get too carried away himself. The very fact that he managed to get Vexen to yield to him did wonders for his ego... and it only continued to grow as his ears soaked in passionate cries from the usually posed and respectable scientist.

Finally feeling a little bit merciful, he clamped his mouth around the clothe shaft, sucking harshly about the throbbing flesh as his hands took the liberty of massaging Vexen's tiring thighs, giving the man a whole new vigor of cooperation.

_I almost feel sorry Demyx didn't join me... **almost** being the key word... _Axel thought as his hands moved to the ice wielder's rear, grasping at the hem of his pants...

* * *

END o Lemony Part

* * *

_Ooooh! I bet Axel's having way more fun than me..._ Demyx pouted, sitting against a large bleached wall in terrible boredom staring blankly towards open space with his legs pulled upon his chest. He was doing his 'job' of waiting for either Xemnas, Saཿx, or both to come back and 'maybe' leave the portal open by mistake. 

_Then I'll jump in , grab our cart of rum, and rush back out of there... w-wait a minute. That cart's waaay heavier than what Xemnas made it look. I'll NEVER be able to carry it out of the cellar by myself. And then I'll be trapped down there! ACK! Axel, you bastard!"_

As the blonde mused his hair in frustration, the portal opened, causing Demyx to gasp and duck behind it, spotting whom was coming out. And out of the portal was a certain tanned Nobody, and zipping up his coat no-less before striding away regally.

Demyx didn't have time to ponder on why Xemnas would be adjusting his coat as he dived into the portal silently, the Superior taking no notice to him... but rather letting out a suspicions -and terribly embarrassing- 'hiccup'. Gasping at himself, Xemnas covered his mouth and quickened his step. _Water..._

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

_Damn... the cellar always creeps me out..._

The poor blonde held himself as he traveled through the near pitch dark wine cellar, the only light being torch light upon the cement walls and a few artificial ceiling lights. Most of the time, Demyx would wait for Axel and Luxord to bring the rum from which ever member the gambler had accidentally dropped it off to, but the two of them never had to come down to the cellar and get the run cart. Demyx had come down here only two time before, and that was to call Xaldin to a mission and to help Lexaeus move the white wine to a different compartment.

And each time caused the blonde panic attacks. It was the Underworld all over again.

_And I don't even know where to start looking! Uuuuuugh... this plan was flawed from the start. _Demyx whimpered, the hug around himself tightening. _And I can't even get out of here unless another portal 'magically' appeared, but I doubt that anyone from the original six will want to come down here for any real reason_...

"A-aaah... Xem-nas..."

Holding his breath in a sharp gasp, Demyx stopped dead in his tracks, starting to shift and sneak to towards the raspy calls to the Superior. Very aroused calls.

"Xemnas... oh yes..."

_Wait, that voice sounds familiar..._ Demyx replied before poking his head around a corner, eyes widening greatly at the sight before him, the soft glow of an oil lamp on a near by wooden table aiding the view...

* * *

LEMON!!!! OMG!!! AAAH!! 3

* * *

...Number VII, laying upon his coat on the floor, frantically stroking hardened flesh, his mouth wrapped around knuckles, and sweat riddled about his withering body, the man self pleasuring himself. 

Lust hazed mustard eyes fluttered open, his hand moving faster. "Ah yes!" He grunted, his legs shifting upon his coast as his toes curled against his delicately. "Xem... Xemnas yes! Oh yes! More!" Growled the berserker, the man's body twisting and arching against his hand which squeezed and pulled at 8 inches of flesh.

And Demyx had front row seats.  
_Omg omg omg! I can't believe this is happening! I can't believe I'm WATCHING this!_ The blonde squeaked mentally, diverting his eyes away towards the oil lamp, noting an empty bottle of rum next to it.

_He drunk it ALL?! No wonder he's jerking off with no such shame. And on thought of Xemnas, no doubt... maybe this could work in my favor. _Demyx smirked softly. He couldn't leave the cellar the power of Rank, and Demyx was pretty sure the man had such power, even though he wasn't part of the Original Six.

"Ooooh Superior! I'm coming! Oh yes!!"

Demyx held a gasp as he dared watch the elder Nobody, Saix take an iron grip to his shaft and rub terribly, a stream of white ribbons spilling upon his stomach, causing the lunar diviner to coo in pleasure, resting upon his stomach. However, his erection was still apartment and was irritated by it. "Still hot..." Murmured Saix, laying upon his stomach as if trying to still gain sexual pleasure. This might be Demyx's chance.

_Okay... time to negociate..._

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

"Axel!! The hell are you doing back there!"  
"Ah quit you whining... just lay you head back down"  
"It's my body you're trifling with and I demand to know wha— AAH!!!"  
"I said shut up!"

A red mark throbbed angrily upon the elder nobody's rear as Vexen silenced his fiery, laying his lower body back down upon the examination table, his caves having been strapped down, rendering his ass in the air. The man was completely naked save for his boots, which Axel and Vexen alike felt too annoying to buckle back up again after this was all said and down. But of course, Axel was still very much dressed, giving way to his dominate position.

The bright examination light above the table shone down brightly upon the exposed Vexen, causing him to blush even more, but not from embarrassment. _Surly I can't be enjoying this torturous humiliation? _He frowned deeply before gasped, feeling something terribly cold inside him. "Oh my goodness!! Axel what are yo— AAH!"

"I just told you a few seconds ago to shut up! Besides, test subjects don't speak..." Axel snickered, using Vexen's own sadist nature against him. Through the throws of pleasure, the fire-wielder grew more and more interested within the scientist, finding him to be -not only a sadist but- a sadomasochist. He was bringing out a side that both himself, and Vexen, knew nothing about; a side that loved to be a toy to someone else.

_Heh Larxene would love him..._ Axel thought to himself, pushing the cold object further within the man's body, which happened to be an icicle broken off from one of the ice columns that the Chilly Academic erected around the table.

"O-oh Axel... so good..." Vexen groaned softly, pressing his rear toward the familiar freeze, arching his back sexily. "Mmmm... push it further... u-AH!! AHH!"

Axel snarled as his gloved handed rushed down upon his ass, creating more red marks until both globes were engulfed in a rosy sting. Vexen blushed in surprise of his growing arousal, panting heavily from the enduring pain. Axel cackled from the man's bodily responses, pushing the large piece of ice half way in, intending to gain more pleading. _Either Vexen's opening up more to me or that's one hell of an aphrodisiac. _The red-head thought collectively as he wiggled the piece of ice inside him, causing Vexen to jerk and cry in pleasure.

"P-please Axel... please push it in furth---- AH!!"

The sound of slapped flesh echoed through the laboratory.

"I think you're talking now just to be spanked. Now, what word would you use to describe this... on the tip of my tongue. Hmmm let's see..." He pondered with a mischievous smirk, still moving the ice piece inside of the other. Vexen's throaty groans flew from his distorted face. "Oh yes, that's right! Vulgar!"

"Oh please Axel! An hour of this d-dreaded foreplay and I am still o-on edge." Vexen pleaded as he rested his head from slight fatigue, his cheek pressed against the cool metal table. His whole body simply trembled with desire, his legs shifting underneath their bounds to try and receive more. "You're killing me–AH!!"

"Ah, shut up! You're not dying. You merely got a high stamina... that needs to burn out." Explained the Dancing Flame.

"B-burn out? W-what terminology is that?" shivered Vexen, voice wavy and slightly slurred, showing that alcohol was still effecting his actions.

"Exactly what it sounds like, Vexy-baby. You're aroused..." He purred sexily, rubbing the man's ass together, causing the ice piece to dive a bit deeper inside. Vexen groaned raspily, his hot breath creating condensation upon the cold examination table. "...so much that simply screwing you senseless wouldn't be enough... and would tire me out before you were completely satisfied. And you know, Vexy, I _always_ get my job done. No half assed work... and that means..."

"Oh dear..."

In a swift movement, the ice 'dildo' pressed all the way in... and a fiery hot hand clothe in leather grasped about Vexen's crying erection, causing the Scientist to freeze, his legs quivering despite himself. The combined sensation of ice and fire rendered the man hapless. _About time..._ Axel chuckled mentally.

"That means that I gotta spend a little extra time on ya. I want that power of the Rank and I intend to hold up my end of the deal with a job well done. And besides, I might as well have some fun while I'm at it. Pleasure is best shared as they say, Vexen-san."

* * *

END of lemony stuffs

* * *

✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠ 

"Ouchie! Saix! Stop bitting! AH!"

"Silence boy! You want that power of the Rank, correct?"

"Y-yes..."

"Then you do well to lay there and take it." Number VII hissed, grasping at a taunt nipple with sharp canines, causing the blonde to cry in painful glee.

_How did I get into this?_ Demyx whimpered mentally, his body rippling underneath Saix's powerful gnawing. The blonde had tried to 'negociate' a way to get out of the cellar, but -unlike Axel- he wasn't cocky nor intimidating enough to do any type of 'safe' negotiating. Thus, Saix took matters into his own hands.

"_**You wanna get out of here, right?"  
**_"_**Yes."  
**_"_**And I'm -for some odd reason- sexually frustrated beyond belief, right?"  
**_"_**Y-yes...I'll take your word for it."  
**_"_**Then take that robe off and your undergarments. You'll be my little stress toy for the minute."  
**_"_**What?! B-but-"  
**_"_**NOW!"**_

After that conversation, it seemed as though Saix would be harsh in bed as he was on the battle field, but as Demyx slowly found out, Number VII was... scarily gentle. So far, he hadn't been cut, bruised, nor hit and the worse that'd happened so far was the pulling on his nipples, which Demyx strangely enjoyed.

Blushing roses, the younger nobody looked down towards Saix, crying out happily as he clamped down upon the left breast, twirling his tongue about it in his mouth. "Oh gods... Saix it feels so good." He groaned, feeling tough hands starting to graze over his stomach and sides, mischievous fingers trickling about his belly button. Saix scoffed over a nipple before rising up, looking Demyx right in the eyes before pulling upon a barbell piercing.

"And just where did you find time to have this put in? Mmm?" The Lunar Diviner whispered, hot breath pouring over the man's face, the blonde wrinkling his nose from the potent smell of alcohol.

"I-I... I don't remember..." Demyx gasped breathlessly, the pull surprisingly not painful, but all the more pleasureful for him, toes curling instantly.

* * *

CRAP CRAP!!! Lemon! Close your eyes!!!!

* * *

"Aaah.. So it is something from your past life. Intriguing." he chuckled darkly, sifting his lean, yet powerful body over the boy's waist, stroking the skin unreachable by his curious mouth. Knuckles reached Demyx's mouth as the youth suckled upon them in pleasure, feeling his bell bar suckled and Saix's hands diving between his legs, grasping his longer-than-thick erection. The Berserker snickered underneath his breath, lapping at the hollow of his stomach while his hands went a mile a minute against the youth's cock. 

"Aaah!! So good!" He cried, arching his back gingerly as his hips convulsed underneath such delicious administrations. However, this sense of warm fuzzies didn't last as a wiggling finger prodded inside him, causing Demyx's hips to completely rise off the floor only to be pinned back down upon it. Saix gave a warning glare to the excited teen as he pushed moistened fingers inside him, a curious mouth releasing a flickering tongue about his sac.

"Oh my gods!" Demyx shivered, his body frantically trying to get away from the fingers, his body awakening faster than his brain could process the pleasure.  
"Saix-kun. No! STOP!"  
"Why should I?"

The blonde blushed heavily as he looked away. "I-I'm..."

"Aaah... so you're not in league with Axel..."  
"N-no! I'm not a virgin... but..."  
"But what? Spill it out..." Saix hissed, starting to thrusts the two fingers inside of him rapidly, drawing hoarse moans from the blonde.  
"A-aaah! Oh gods... Saix... it just... I don't think I can take you..."  
"Oh really now? Well, too bad. You'll learn to take it." Saix declared, taking a nice hearty suckle upon the tip of his throbbing shaft, the fingers moving out of the boy finally, giving way to a very relieved sigh... but a heightened anxiousness.

"Saix... Saix please be gentle..." Demyx begged, fearing the worst from the violent Diviner, whom simply chuckled sexily in response.

"Me being gentle in the least of your worries." He whispered, before pulling Demyx upon his hands and knees, pressing the boy's hands upon the nearby wall. He even made sure that his coat was underneath their knees to keep them comfortable.

Trembling softly, Demyx yipped as he felt rough hands grasp his ass, parting his cheeks violently as he felt the monster he saw before -the monster Saix had been jerking and pulling and squeezing in pleasure before- prod at his entrance.

"Oh my gods..."

"Relax... and it won't hurt as much." He whispered over Demyx's ear, the youth's cheeks glowing in response. Stroking the wall gently with the effort of calming his quivering body, Demyx finally relaxed his muscles, already feeling the head push half way in.

"There we are..."

And no less did the youth relax, did he scream in beautiful ecstasy, throwing his head back in unspoken lust. Saix smirked, intending to gain many more cries of passion from the younger nobody, pulling back his hips...

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

"Oh damn you're tight!"  
"Nnnn Axel you flatter me!"  
"Oh so you can talk still?"

Vexen flushed brightly, looking down at the smirking red-head below him as he spread his legs a bit wider, allowing Axel's large shaft to ram into him with extra effort. "Yes!! Much better!" The blonde cried.

The Dancing Flame had moved Vexen of his torturous position, finally discarding his robes and all, even the boots from before. Laying upon the examination table, he'd pulled the tiring Academic upon his lap, allowing his nicely grown erection to slide right into Vexen's ice slick anus. Axel had never heard such delightful cries in his life... besides from Demyx. And in pulling the ice-wielder upon his lap, he forced Vexen to bounce upon his being to gain his pleasure, once again tormenting the suffering nobody.

Soon, however, they began to time each other, Axel's thrust upward meeting his down. The Dancing Flames' hands firmly grasped about the man's waist, adding to the speed in which Vexen came back down upon him... and adding to his own self pleasure. The echo of skin slapping against skin vibrated off the walls, the lusty groans and screams coming from the two nobodies could be heard a good half mile away from where they lay...

...but it would seem that No 4 simply couldn't do without commanding Axel for long despite the past 'lessons'.

"Oh yes... Axel! Harder, thrust harder!" Vexen demanded.

Axel hissed softly and slowed his thrusts purposely, the scientist immediately regretting his actions... "Please...?" He whimpered pathetically, his hands shaking as if an addiction had been taken away too fast and too soon.

"Please what?" Axel smirked, thrusts growing slower and slower still.  
"Please... f-... fuck me harder." Vexen blushed heavily, surprised at his deceitful vocabulary.  
"Please fuck me harder what?" The red-head continued, coming to a complete stop with only his hands rubbing upon the man's hips. Vexen cried out in protest before whimpering once more, pressing his forehead upon the fire-wielder's chest. His whole body was trembling for that addicting thrust, his legs and arms practically threatening to shake off. The only pleasure he was getting now was from his cock pressed gingerly between their stomachs.

"Please... fuck me harder... Axel-sama."

A smug smile split Axel's face, adding to his taunting demeanor.

"Oh course."

Raising the pleading man's hips once more, Vexen threw his head back in a new wave of ecstasy as Axel's deliciously large flesh slammed into his body with no bonds. His body jerking with each powerful thrust, Vexen gladly let the Dancing Flames engulf him in his entirety, too far gone to possibly turn back and command No VIII. And soon, there was another break through, their moans growing more frantic as well as Axel's timing.

"Axel!! Oh gods! L-Large pressure insme!"

"Yeeees Vexy -baby. :et that pressure out!" Axel grinned before tilting his head back, releasing first with a husky hiss.

"Yes Axel-sama!" Vexen cried, throwing his head and body back, his hair flowing behind him in a beautiful halo effect as he climaxed for the first time in his new life. The overthrows of afterglow sensation left the Academic light-heated and delirious, his eyes slitted as if about to faint in a happy stupor.

But... not without spotting his essence about the examination table and on Axel's torso.

* * *

END of lemony stuffs xD

* * *

"I'm... melting?" He whispered breathlessly before collapsing on top of the red-head, whom blew out an air of frustration, but ruffled the unconscious man's hair. Before sitting up, he gently pushed Vexen upon the cold metal, letting him sleep off the effects of the aphrodisiac Rum. 

"You're not melting, Vexy... but you might feel like it for a gooood long while." Axel cackled before noticing the ice columns and the ice in general that the man had summoned was starting to melt, causing Axel to laugh once more. "Or, maybe you ARE melting, Vexen." He declared, hoping off the exmination table as if he didn't just have mind-blowing sex. He started picking up his clothes, slipping his pants and boots back on with a collective smirk.

The power of Rank had been passed down -not by a spell or special flick of the wrists but- by Axel's win of the dominance struggle between Vexen. And in gaining superiority in the throws of pleasure, Vexen had unknowingly given up his Power of the Rank to Axel... if only for a little while.

_Better get back to Demyx... kid's probably dying with the boredom right now. _The red-head declared, putting on his shirt and his hooded robe, sighing softly. In looking toward the exit to the laboratory, Axel gasped in seeing the bottle of Rum that Vexen had hardly touched. Grinning mischievously, he grabbed said bottle and took a full swing, smacking his lips gratefully. "Oh yes! Time to get the cart." He cackled, teleporting out of the laboratory and leaving a very satisfied Vexen to lay on cloud nine.

A job well done for Axel.

✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱

Showing up within the cellar's main hold, Axel immediately started to look for the cart, a pink flush about his face from drinking. However, amazingly, once a Nobody drank the aphrodisiac once, it never aroused them again. So Axel, Demyx, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, and Saix were 'official' immune to the Rum aphrodisiac. So Axel couldn't care if was aroused or not... the alcoholic effects were what he wanted... and he wanted it now! Especially with the current bottle of Rum already gone and thrown over his shoulder casually.

"Now... where is it...?" he groaned, walking through the dim lights of the cellar with much more bravery than a previous mullet'ed Nobody. However, he was taking the same path, and soon came across a sight he NEVER thought he'd witness.

"H-hey Axel..." Demyx groaned happily, laying across a very much spent Saix, having been snuggling with the sleeping man only a second ago. Axel chuckled, pressing a hand against his forehead.

"And what, prey tell, have you been up to?" Axel scoffed, Demyx giggling softly.

"It's a LONG story... but let's discuss it over a drink." The blonde replied, pulling out two more bottles of rum from the cart nearby. Lucky Demyx had been trapped with the rum and good sex. What could be better?

Sitting down next to the naked boy and man -most likely too drunk to acknowledge that Saix might wake up from his aphrodisiac stupor- Axel tapped bottles with Demyx and chugged away, cackling softly to themselves on a 'mission complete'.

"Alright spill. How the hell did you get laid by Saix?"

"Well... here's what happened. Ya see, I was going down the cellar, scared shitless, before I start hearing these strange noises..."

* * *

What a pitiful sight. Ranks II and III sprawled about the floor of the Castle That Never Was, murmuring in their grinning sleep about 'yo ho ho and a bottle of rum'. Shaking his head and pinching his nose -feeling a migraine coming on- Xemnas strongly held both men underneath his arms and carried them to their rooms. 

"Eeeeh... I sense an impeding doom across our heads from this omen of alcoholism. I just might demolish that damned cellar." He murmured to himself, teleporting after a while's walk, knowing it'd be a long walk with two men full on rum. However, before Xemnas completely disappeared within the void... a deceitful 'hiccup' jumped from his throat, causing the Superior to groan in dismay before melting into the darkness.

✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺✺

Other Pairings to expect in the future:

**File Two: **AkuRoku ('_Flaming Keyblades' _Shipping); We'll Meet Up At The Gym  
**File Three:** Xemnas/ Marluxia ('_Dark Rose'_ Shipping); Betrayal  
**File Four: **Saix/ Demyx ( '_Crazy Notes' _Shipping); _TBA  
_**File Five?: **Roxas/ Demyx ('_Dancing Keyblades' _Shipping); _TBA_


End file.
